


Monday

by Krupka123



Series: For Josh [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A series of letters for somebody, Josh is a poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: A series of works forJosh Appreciation WeekIt's nothing good, I just wanted to cotribute too.Part One - Anger





	Monday

Anger.

It’s such a strange feeling.

Your brain is blinded by a single scream, a red flag and strong urge to punch somebody.

So you let that scream out, you let that red flag to be your vision and you punch and punch and punch…until there is no longer anything or anyone to be hurt, to be broken beyond fixing.

I know that feeling very well.

After all, it was my very first emotion.

When they tried to beat me, when they tried to insult me, telling me I am just a machine, that I can’t feel anything.

Oh how wrong they were.

How foolish they were.

I don’t know if I killed anybody. I didn’t care.

I was angry. Angry that they want to hurt me. Angry that they think they have the right to do so. Angry for telling me I am just a piece of plastic. I was so, so angry.

I remember. I remember the blood on my hands, the four motionless bodies, how scared I suddenly got.

I run.

I turned around and run and run and run until I knew I am safe.

I remember how bitter and hollow I felt.

And I promised. I promised myself that I never, ever, want to feel that way.

It’s my sacred oath to myself.

It’s my sacred oath to you.

Because you were there.

You saw what I did.

And you still stayed next to me.

You found me and gave me a home.

You showed me the peace and love and beauty and I will forever be grateful for all of it.

So, thank you, my love.

You turned a beast into a sheep. And the leash you put around my neck is a blessing, a secret confesion of love you gave me.

I will be forever yours.

-Josh


End file.
